


One New Message From: Your Soulmate

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Tumblr Friends, M/M, they meet over tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is Patrick's best friend, and his never even met the boy. Just because they've never met in person, doesn't mean Patrick can't have feelings for Pete, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One New Message From: Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR FRIENDS AU AS I KNOW QUITE A BIT ABOUT LONG DISTANCE FRIENDSHIPS THEY ROCK AND NOT EVERYONE IS A PEDOPHILE, KIDS!  
> *inserts my own state so we feel special*   
> I used their actual tumblr URLs so if you don't know them:  
> Patrick is nervousbreakdance   
> Pete is ahomeboyslife  
> Hayley is yelyahwilliams   
> Gerard is official-gerardway  
> William is thewilliambeckett  
> I couldn't find some members so I used their Twitter names:  
> Gabe is GabrielSaporta  
> Brendon is brendonurie  
> Ryan is thisisryanross  
> Side ships:   
> -Gabilliam  
> -Ryden  
> Because I'm trash.   
> Also I'm pretty sure Patrick is the youngest sibling in real life but in this he's the oldest and Kevin is gonna be 11 and Meghan is gonna be 7. Patrick is 16 at first but in the end he is 17.   
> Gabe and Brendon are 16.   
> Pete turns 17 at the end.   
> Any other teens mentioned are 16. They're all Juniors in high school.

Patrick sighed as his geometry teacher droned on and on and on. His silenced iPhone lit up all of a sudden from where it was placed on his desk, and he smiled slightly at the notification. 

 

**Tumblr : _now_**

__

_ahomeboyslife sent you a fan mail: "Hey Trick..."_

Patrick grinned and unlocked his phone to check the message from Pete, one of his closest friends. Except Patrick had never actually met Pete, as the other boy lived in a small town in Rhode Island, while Patrick was all the way in Chicago. 

 

  
_Hey Trick, are we still on for Skype later?_ The message read. The two had exchanged snapchats and kiks but Pete still liked to message him through tumblr for some reason. This was the first time they were going to Skype in their nearly year long friendship, even though they'd seen each other and somewhat heard the other's voice, it would be nice to talk face to face. Patrick had been too shy to ask Pete about Skype until two days previous, and Pete didn't want to over step his boundaries. Also, Patrick had a rather important question for Pete...

 

  
_Hell yeah we are!_ He replied. Patrick then went to check his activity and saw five new followers and an anonymous ask. 

 

  
_Are you and @ahomeboyslife dating?_ The ask said. 

 

Patrick had to refrain from laughing, causing his best friend, Hayley Williams, to shoot his an odd look from where she was seated next to him. 

 

  
_Nah, just good friends from on here actually! We're doing a Skype call with each other later and who knows, maybe you'll get some screenshots..._ He answered the ask and posted it. Both of them had around ten thousand followers, who shipped them together a lot, and the two liked to tease them. 

 

The reasons each of them were so famous were Pete had his own YouTube blogging channel and Patrick posted song covers and even some of his own original stuff on both tumblr and YouTube. Pete's channel featured him and his two best friends, Gabe Saporta and Brendon Urie. 

 

"Is that Pete?" Hayley whispered. Patrick blushed and nodded. "One new message from your soulmate eh? You've got it bad Patrick," she laughed. "You sooo like him."

 

"Yeah, I do. But come on, he's sooo straight," Patrick sighed. 

 

"You don't know that," Hayley told him. 

 

"His URL is ahomeboyslife. It doesn't get any straighter than that," Patrick sighed again. 

 

"Hey don't assume. Just because Pete acts like a stereotypical white boy doesn't mean he's a  _straight_ stereotypicalwhite boy. He isn't even white, but he acts it," Hayley pointed out. 

 

Patrick just laughed and shook his head. 

 

~~**~~

 

As soon as he got home from school he hopped in the shower. He had an hour before Pete got home. Even though Pete was an hour ahead time zone wise, he still had soccer after school, so he would need another hour. After he got out, he rubbed his hair as dry as he could with a towel and stared at himself in the mirror. He made a bunch of silly faces before bursting out giggling and going to get his clothes. Patrick couldn't figure out what he wanted to wear, so he groaned and Skyped Hayley, after sending her a text reading, _'IM HAVING A CRISIS GET ON SKYP'_ he then sighed and sent _'SKYPE*_ '. Hayley answered after two rings and was met with a shirtless, pouting Patrick. She burst out laughing, quickly trying to cover her mouth with her hands. "It's not a date Patrick!" She laughed out. "Just wear a shirt!" 

 

"But which one?" He whined. 

 

"Hmm...the purple and teal button up," she answered. He ran over to his closet and pulled it on, before spinning in a slow circle. Hayley wolf-whistled and he laughed. 

 

"Thanks, I'm freaking out man," he sighed. 

 

"Woman up!" She told him with a grin. "Look I gotta go do my homework. Fix your sex hair! Bye!" She called before hanging up. 

 

Patrick ran back into the bathroom, fixed his hair, and saw it was nearly four o'clock. "Holy smokes!" He yelled, grabbing his glasses and put them on before leaping onto his bed and checking his phone. 

 

**Tumblr : _now_**

__

_ahomeboyslife sent you a fan mail: yo dude my..._

 

  
_Oh god his not allowed to go on. His mom made him cancel oh god,_ Patrick thought, before checking the message. 

 

  
_yo dude my username is ahomeboyslife on skype too,_ the message read.

  
_Oh thank god,_ he sighed in relief. Patrick entered his name and saw he was on, so he sent him a message saying he would call him. 

As soon as Pete's screen loaded for Patrick, there was a close up of his face with wide eyes and an extremely creepy look. 

 

"HOLY SMOKES!" Patrick screamed, nearly falling off his bed. 

 

Pete burst out laughing and moved away from the camera, "Sorry! It's just your friend...uh...yelyahwilliams I think messaged me and said you were nervous and I should start off with something like that to break the ice."

 

"Oh okay," he giggled. 

 

"Your giggle is so cute!" Pete gushed. "Oh, uh...hope you don't take that the wrong way. I mean, I'm bisexual but uh...I'm not trying to like...come on to you or anything."

 

"Nah it's cool, feel free to 'come on' to me. I'm gay I don't really care," Patrick told him nonchalantly and shrugged. 

 

"Oh...sweet," Pete told him before winking. Patrick laughed and blushed. They talked for about twenty minutes before Patrick decided to bring up his question.

 

"Okay so I've planned it all out," he started. Pete raised an eyebrow but Patrick continued, "My mom's cool with it, it just matters if yours is too or not. So you can come stay with us for the two weeks of Spring Break we both have, as they're the same two weeks. My mom is willing to pay for half of your plane ticket if you want."

 

"DUDE I'D LOVE TO!" Pete shouted, beaming. "My mom's home I can ask her now. Get yours and we can figure all of this out!" They both left to find their mothers. Pete's almost said no at first, not sure if she'd be able to trust Pete on a plane by himself, but they managed to convince her otherwise. After half an hour of their moms talking, they agreed they weren't psychopaths, and Pete was allowed to go. Dale, Pete's mother, tried to deny Patrick's mother paying for half of Pete's plane ticket, but Patricia, his mother, insisted. 

 

"It's the least we can do for you letting him come," she told them. 

 

"But you already said you'd pay for all of his meals and any spending money he might need!" Dale argued. "That's too much, really, let me pay the ticket."

 

Patricia sighed, "Alright, alright," she said with a chuckle. "Let's let the boys get back to their chat now." Both mothers laughed and left with a call of "goodbye" and a wave. 

 

"So Tricky," Pete grinned, pushing his laptop in front of him so he could lie on his stomach, "I heard you promised your followers some screenshots from this conversation."

 

"Well, okay it's fun to tease them. They think we're dating," Patrick laughed. 

 

"Maybe we should. Tease them, I mean," Pete told him. 

 

"Did you just no homo the two homos?" Patrick chuckled. 

 

"...Yeah I might've. I may have just taken a screenshot of you laughing too. And I may or may not be posting it," Pete stuck his tongue out at Patrick, causing the latter to screenshot that. Patrick smirked and posted the picture he took on tumblr and tagging Pete. "YOU LITTLE FUCK!" He gasped, before falling into a fit of obnoxious laughter. Patrick joined in laughing, as his post immediately got about a hundred notes somehow. Most of the tags on it were 'Ahh!! They're so dating!!!' and 'peterick 5ever'. 

 

"Pete?" Patrick asked. 

 

"Yeah?" Pete replied, pulling a pillow in front of him and resting his chin on it. He smiled up at Patrick and had to look up to even see him from the way his head was angled, and Patrick may or may not have taken a screenshot. 

 

"Uh...what's 'Peterick'?" Patrick blushed. 

 

Pete laughed, turning slightly red. "Uh...it's our ship name."

 

"Our...oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

~~**~~

 

The day before Pete was going to fly over, he released a video on his YouTube channel. 

 

_Gabe and Brendon were on either side of Pete, who was fixing his fringe. Pete grinned before making what Patrick referred to as his 'growling face'. Gabe rolled his eyes with a slight smile and slapped Pete's stomach with the back of his hand._

 

_"Hey this is Brendon!" Brendon grinned._

 

_"Gabe," Gabe smirked with a slight flick of his head._

 

_"And Pete!" Pete beamed. "And we're here with some interesting news. I'm going to be pretty inactive for the next two weeks. It most likely won't be full radio silence, don't worry, but I'm visiting a friend of mine who lives pretty far away, and I want to spend some time with him while I can. He told me I could announce his name and well, I'm flying out to Chicago to spend the two weeks I have of break with Patrick Stump!" Pete beamed and winked at the camera, before the three of them continued on with some ridiculous story about Gabe being chased by a squirrel in the park._

Patrick laughed, and as soon as the video ended he got a call from Pete. 

 

"YO BRO V IMPORTANT!" Pete shouted. 

 

"Stop screaming, Jesus Christ!" Patrick replied.

 

"Sorry," Pete giggled. "Anyway, what kind of physical contact are you cool with? Gabe told me I should ask because apparently I 'don't have any sense of personal space boundaries'." 

 

Patrick laughed, "I'm good with basically anything."

 

"Good because I'm hugging you when I see you," Pete told him. 

 

~~**~~ 

 

Patrick felt extremely awkward standing near Pete's gate, alone (well his mom was ten feet behind him but still). He had made a sign that said ' **WENTZ** ' on it in all caps and was holding it out in front of him. He saw Pete appear, his full attention on his phone as he dragged a red wheeled suitcase behind him. "Gabe I just landed and I'm trying to find Patrick! I gotta go dude!" He grinned and slipped the iPhone into his back pocket, before turned to hear the sounds of teenage girls screaming. "Oh my god! You're Pete Wentz!" One of them squealed obnoxiously. "We loooove your videos!" 

 

"Thanks guys!" Pete grinned. Patrick looked away, expecting him to be a while, before he heard Pete say, "I'd love to chat but I've really gotta go, sorry girls!" The all went out of their way to assure him it was fine, before he grinned and they walked off. Pete turned and saw Patrick standing there with a small grin and the sign. Patrick fixed his fedora as Pete ran over to him. At the last second the brunette dropped his suitcase and flung his backpack off his shoulder, before wrapping both arms around Patrick's shoulders extremely tightly. Patrick grinned and snaked his arms around Pete's waist as he hugged back even tighter. They both pulled away grinning and Pete grabbed Patrick's face in his hands, pinching his cheeks slightly. "You're real!" He shouted, beaming. 

 

"So are you!" Patrick replied, grinning. 

 

"Love the sign Pattycakes," Pete teased. Patrick blushed and swatted Pete's arm before picking up the brunette's backpack and walking over to his mother. Pete grabbed his suitcase and followed. 

 

"Hello, you must be the Pete Patrick's always talking about," Mrs. Stump teased. 

 

"Mom!" Patrick shrieked. His mother and Pete both laughed before she hugged him too, and it was quite funny to see Pete bend down to her height of five-foot-two. "You know Pete, you're a lot shorter than I thought." 

 

"Coming from you Mr. Five-Foot-Four," he teased. 

 

"Oh no. How you hurt me so," Patrick deadpanned. Pete giggled as they climbed into the back seat of his mother's car.

 

 ("I can sit in the front mom," Patrick insisted. 

 

"No, shush, sit in the back with Pete," she told him before winking, thankfully out of Pete's line of sight.)

 

Pete slid into the middle of the bench seat and cuddled up to Patrick as soon as he got in the car, rest in his face in Patrick's shoulder. The latter took out his phone and scrunched up his nose at the camera as Pete turned slightly. His head was still buried in Patrick's neck but his face was visible and he smiled tiredly. 

 

Patrick posted it on his tumblr, Instagram, and Twitter with the caption  _@GabrielSaporta you were right about him not having any sense of personal space boundaries..._  


 

Pete just grinned and pressed his face closer to Patrick's neck and wound his arms around the latter's waist tighter. 

 

"Are you like exhausted or something?" Patrick chuckled ten minutes later. At that moment Pete yawned and nodded. They pulled into Patrick's driveway and helped Pete bring his stuff into the house. 

 

"Both of you boys will be alright in Patrick's room?" Mrs. Stump asked. 

 

"Yeah mom we're good," Patrick told her, before taking Pete up the stairs, with the latter's arms still around his waist. 

 

"Trick I'm tired," Pete whined. 

 

Patrick giggled, "Do you sleep in pajamas or like your boxers or what?" 

 

"Either boxers or pajama pants, I don't do shirts. Well I'll wear hoodies sometimes," Pete teased. He pulled off his shirt and found a pair grey sweatpants, before taking his shirt off. 

 

Patrick gulped and looked away, deciding to ask the question that was bugging him. "You have insomnia right?" Pete made a noise of affirmation so he continued, "So are nights of not sleeping why you're so tired at like nine pm?"

 

"That and jet lag," Pete agreed. "Also I went to bed at four am and woke up at six am because my sister goes to private school with a different break than us so she had school this morning."

 

"That sucks she woke you up," Patrick told him, changing into his own pajamas. 

 

"You're going to bed too?"

 

"I'm tired," Patrick shrugged. "Oh uh...are you cool sharing a bed? If not one of us could sleep on the floor or couch or something." 

 

Pete flopped down onto Patrick's queen sized bed and crawled under his blankets, holding them open for Patrick, who grinned and joined him, on his side with his back to Pete. He felt Pete press up behind him and wrap his arms around Patrick's waist. "Is this okay?" He whispered. Patrick nodded, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "Night Tricky," Pete muttered before falling asleep. 

 

It took twenty minutes for Patrick to do the same, as he was trying to convince himself he imagined the pair of lips against his neck. 

 

~~**~~

 

Patrick's eyes fluttered open and he saw Pete's whiskey colored eyes staring back into his own blue-green ones. "Morning," Pete whispered. 

 

"Morning," Patrick smiled back. He didn't want to move, except he promised Hayley and Gerard that they could meet Pete today. Patrick groaned and buried his face into Pete's chest, causing the latter to laugh. "Don't laugh at me I don't wanna get up. But you need to meet Hayley and Gerard so we have to."

 

"Oh so you want me all to yourself huh?" Pete asked, and Patrick could hear his smirk. 

 

"Yeah, but only because you're a nice pillow," Patrick grinned back, looking up at Pete. Pete smiled softly at Patrick, before leaning down to kiss the other boy. Patrick froze because all he could think was  _Pete's kissing me oh my god._  


  
_"_ Shit!" Pete shouted as he pulled away. He tried to climb off the bed but Patrick grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, smashing their lips together. Pete gasped in surprise, but grinned against Patrick's lips and kissed back, choosing to ignore how gross it must've been because they literally just woke up. The broke apart again, and Patrick blushed. Pete grinned at him and laughed. "Well...that's interesting." Patrick giggled at how awkward it was. "I think I might love you Patrick," Pete muttered. 

 

"Well I think I love you too," Patrick grinned. "But...we just live so fricking far away and," he cut himself of with a sigh. "I really want to be Ina relationship with you, distance and all."

 

"Me too Patrick," Pete told him. "So uh...let's try it yeah?" 

 

"Yeah, so...boyfriends?" Patrick asked. 

 

"Boyfriends. Well that was sufficiently awkward," Pete giggled. Patrick joined in and they were full out laughing a minute later. "You know we still have to get up, right?" Patrick groaned and flopped backwards on his bed. Pete giggled and kneeled next to him. "Wake up." Patrick shook his head and closed his eyes. An idea struck Pete and he smirked, before moving so his knees were on either side of the other boy and he was sitting on the top of his thighs. Patrick opened one eye questioningly and moved his arms to rest them under his head, using them as a pillow. Pete smiled down at him sweetly, before starting to poke Patrick's stomach. The red headed boy squirmed, so Pete continued to tickle him. Patrick was laughing extremely loudly and squirming like crazy. 

 

"OKAY YOU WIN I'LL GET UP!" He giggled out. Pete smirked and jumped off Patrick, pulling a shirt on and running out of the room, as the other boy chased after him. "Pete slow down!" He whispered. 

 

"Oh uh are your parents sleeping?" He asked, eyes going wide. 

 

"Nah it's like eleven on a Tuesday, they're at work," Patrick assured him. Pete just nodded as they walked into the kitchen. "Pancakes?" He asked. Pete grinned and nodded, hopping up to sit on the counter. 

 

"Patty!" A girl who looked about seven shouted before running into the kitchen. Patrick grinned and leaned down to pick her up and she giggled as he held her against his hip. "Who's he?" She whispered rather loudly. 

 

"That's Pete. Remember I mentioned him staying with us for a week?" He whispered back. 

 

The girl nodded quickly, "Is he your boyfriend?"

 

Patrick chuckled, "He is as of today." 

 

"He's pretty," she whispered again. 

 

"I know," Patrick whispered one last time, chuckling as she giggled. "Pete this is my sister Meghan. Meghan this is my boyfriend Pete." She waved at him and Pete smiled and waved back. "Alright kiddo I'm gonna make pancakes. Go see if Kevin wants some okay?" She nodded and ran off down the hallway. 

 

"You're great with her," Pete smiled. 

 

Patrick just blushed and shrugged. "Hayley and Gerard should be here --" 

 

"WE'RE HERE BITCH!" Hayley's screamed as she threw the front door in the kitchen open. 

 

"--now. And MY BROTHER AND SISTER ARE HERE STILL! LANGUAGE!" Patrick shouted at the redhead. 

 

"Oops," Gerard said, smiling slightly. 

 

"It's a redhead club," Pete muttered. "The only brunette left tries to fight for survival." 

 

"Is that Pete?" Hayley shouted, leaping onto the counter next to him. Pete nodded and waved, as Hayley hugged him as tightly as she could. 

 

"Don't squish my boyfriend!" Patrick chuckled. 

 

"Whoops yeah sorr--BOYFRIEND?" She squealed. She and Gerard both 'awwed' and Patrick blushed. 

 

~~**~~

 

Four hours later Hayley and Gerard left, and Pete ran from the couch in the living room, which they had moved to after pancakes, up to Patrick's room. The latter laughed, followed his boyfriend, and found Pete lying down on his bed. Patrick raised a questioning eyebrow and Pete opened his arms. "I want cuddles. I only have like two weeks with you. So. I. Want. Cuddles." He pouted. Patrick smiled and fell onto the bed next to him, glad they were both still in their pajamas. The two of them turned on their sides facing each other, and Pete grinned at Patrick, before leaning forward to kiss him. Now that they had both been up and had brushed their teeth, it wasn't nearly as bad as the first kiss. Pete loved how soft Patrick's lips felt against his own, and he could feel the other boy's cheek heat up under the palm he was cupping it with. They pulled apart and Patrick's face was tinged red, and Pete just smiled at him before pecking his lips once more. The strawberry blonde boy giggled and tucked his head under Pete's chin, and the latter started carding his hands through the soft locks. "Do you think we should come out to the Internet?" Patrick whispered. "I mean they already ship us but what if they don't like us. What if they think I'm not good enough for you. I mean, I know I'm not good enough for you but some of those fangirls might send me death threats or something, I can't handle that. But I still think we owe it to them to tell them."  

 

"So let's tell them, if you want to of course," Pete muttered into his hair. Patrick nodded and rolled away from Pete and off the bed. "Wait now?" 

 

"Yes now," Patrick told him. "Let's just do it, shall we?" 

 

~~**~~

 

"Aaaaand...posted to both out YouTubes and all of our social medias," Pete told Patrick, turning to look at him. "And now we ignore all of that and cuddle." Patrick just grinned and nodded. 

 

~~**~~

 

Pete's birthday was two months later, on a Tuesday in June. Patrick, along with help from Pete's parents, Gabe, and Brendon, was able to fly out to Rhode Island to surprise his boyfriend of two months. Patrick's school had already ended in May for the summer, so his mother agreed to let him go on vacation with the Wentz's, Saporta's and Urie's for almost the whole month of June and the beginning of July, before they had to start Senior year.  Pete had invited him, but he had told him that his mom said no, just so he could make the surprise more believable. After Peter and Dale, Pete's parents (who refused to let him call then Mr. and Mrs. Wentz), picked him up at the airport at noon, they took him to their house, let him put his bags in Pete's room, gave him a tour, lunch, and then Peter did the classic 'hurt my son I'll kill you' chat. 

 

Patrick was now sitting on the hood of Peter's car (which the latter let him borrow) in front of the main door to Pete's school. He had a black t-shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, a fedora, boots, and his glasses on, and was sweating. Who thought Rhode Island would be  _this hot_? 

 

In addition to it being Pete's birthday, it was also his last day of school. Patric could hear the final bell ring, and saw Brendon and Gabe walk out with a sad looking Pete behind them. "Stop moping! It's your birthday and school is over! Plus we're leaving for the trip tomorrow!" Gabe shouted over his shoulder. 

 

"Yeah but you guys'll have your boyfriends on the trip and I won't! And Patrick hasn't contacted me  _once_ today. Do you think he forgot?" Pete sighed. 

 

"I think you'll get your answer if you look up and stop gazing at your shoes," Brendon smirked.

 

 Pete looked up with his eyebrows raised and saw Patrick sitting on the car. The strawberry blonde did a little two finger and thumb salute/wave, and a huge grin burst out onto Pete's face as he ran towards his boyfriend. "TRICK YOU'RE HERE!" He shouted, hugging Patrick with so much force he nearly knocked him flat onto the car. 

 

"Yup! Happy birthday!" He grinned and Pete held him at arms length, looking at him with disbelief. 

 

"But -- your mom wouldn't let you come visit -- I could've sworn..."

 

"It was a lie. I wanted to surprise you. So uh, here I am! Surprise!" Patrick laughed. Pete beamed and smashed their lips together, causing the other students in the parking lot to cheer and 'aww' at the scene. One thing Pete loved about the people he went to school with was that they all liked him for him, not his internet status. And, almost none of them were homophobic assholes. There were still assholes, just not homophobic ones. "Oh and guess what?" 

 

"What?"

 

"Well A, I'm going in the trip with you guys too. And B, I love you," Patrick told him. That was the first time either of them had said it with that much confidence. 

 

Pete beamed, "I love you too." 


End file.
